The fixing structure is a structure now comprehensively applied in various electronic products, which enables rotations of the housing by means of the assembly of the shaft body and the housing.
Refer to FIG. 1, wherein a diagram of planar view for a prior art rotating shaft profile is shown. In the figure, the rotating shaft comprises a shaft body 10, a shaft shoulder 11 and an internal spring 12.
Refer next to FIG. 2, wherein a diagram of a prior art rotating shaft structure is shown. In the figure, it shows that most of current rotating shaft fastener structures belong to a type of two-housing assembled rotating shaft fastener structure, e.g., by a first housing 20 and a second housing 21. In the first housing 20 there installs a groove 200 profiled to be able to match the shaft body. In assembly, one end of the shaft body 10 is first inserted into the groove 200, and then the second housing 21 is placed therein to fasten the shaft body 10; however, during assembly, it is required to press down the shaft shoulder 11 in closure, and since the shaft shoulder 11 is actually the other end of the shaft body 10, the shaft shoulder 11 retracts due to the compressive force from the internal spring 12 of the shaft body 10, thus the shaft shoulder 11 is pressed in retraction; in conjunction with specific assembly tools, the shaft shoulder 11 can be partially fitted into the second housing 21, and the tool is then removed thereby allowing the shaft shoulder 11 to be restored in position by means of the elastic force exerted by the internal spring of the shaft body 10 so as to be assembled between the first housing 20 and the second housing 21.
Such a fastener structure requires assistances of the specific assembly tool during machine assembly and disassembly processes, and it has to use force to press down the shaft shoulder in closure and then have it disposed with the other housing. As a result, in the assembly and disassembly process, due to such an assembly approach for the shaft shoulder and the housing through application of force, the shaft shoulder may potentially hit the housing thus causing damages to the housing; or alternatively, since it is not possible to affirmatively verify whether the assembly of the housing and the shaft shoulder is well accomplished in position, the restoration of the spring may not be complete, thus leading to poor positioning problem in the shaft body.